


altitudinarian

by ideare



Series: in otherwordlies [3]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Lowercase, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the other zombies he encounters are mercilessly piked, marked off like a tally in his head, growing steadily larger as he heads towards his goal of ten thousand.<br/>---<br/>"Ten thousand? Well, it's good to know kids today still have some goals." - Alvin Murphy</p>
            </blockquote>





	altitudinarian

**Author's Note:**

> Altitudinarian  
> (adj.) aspiring to great heights; having lofty ambitions

he remembers his hand shaking on what he considers to be his first zombie kill, so much so that it takes two shots before he manages to give the z mercy. it is the only time he does so; the other zombies he encounters are mercilessly piked, marked off like a tally in his head, growing steadily larger as he heads towards his goal of ten thousand.

they ask him about it, and he's not surprised. he recounts the story like it didn't mean anything, as if he didn't still see the empty hunger in the eyes of what used to be his father staring back at him every time he drifted off to sleep. 

except for the first one, every z he kills on the way to 10k is the one his father saved him from... the one that took his father away. and none of them deserved mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge #4b, ['in otherwordlies'](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com/43391.html), over at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) on lj.


End file.
